ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:TooNBaku
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ultra Dragon Ball Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Gohan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Blalafoon (Talk) 19:43, April 29, 2011 20:20, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Hello! Welcome and thank you for comeing to this wiki! I hope you have a great time! 20:29, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Sure Alright, My main focus is DBZ kai episdoes. If you wanna do something else, knock yourself out Nimbus69 23:31, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Hello? :) Mother of the Future 'Great Military Leader' 22:03, May 1, 2011 (UTC)MsBulma LoL I speak a little bit, I'm american :P My parent are european tho:) I can understand a little bit. ''' '''Chi e il tuo personaggio preferito? :) I can speak better French and Romanian :) Mother of the Future 'Great Military Leader' 01:07, May 2, 2011 (UTC)MsBulma Vote Go to this page right now to vote, you can see what the vote is about on the page . 01:34, May 4, 2011 (UTC) If you haven't seen my blog then you don't know. Currently, we don't want real pages, we need more fan fiction, TFS, and comedy more than fact right now. So please stop making fact for now and think of some fan fiction of your own. 14:29, May 5, 2011 (UTC) I am American :) Though I go to Europe often. My parents are European. ''' '''Mother of the Future 'Great Military Leader' 19:33, May 6, 2011 (UTC)MsBulma My parents used to live in Romania. I can speak that veryyyy well. They taught my sister and I other languages to speak as well! ''' '''Mother of the Future 'Great Military Leader' 00:03, May 7, 2011 (UTC)MsBulma 'Hey' Hey there i notice that your dealing with a lot of vandles so to make things esier you can now have rollback rights! Supremegogeta 15:30, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Amazing! I love your little picture, BTW! Cute little asian kid! Do you live somewhere near Naples or something? I have family in Florence, like a cousin or something. Be careful! This year in school I did a project about a volcano, and my mountain was Vesuvius. She's about to blow! And that's not even a joke! Which DBZ movie do you like the most? And do you watch Dragonball Z in Italian dub? How's that? Chao, amico! Mother of the Future 'Great Military Leader' 18:52, May 8, 2011 (UTC)MsBulma 'Funny! i always wondered how the french dub would sound like. I want to search it one day. I bet Italian sounds really sweet. :D How do you like America? I know it is much different from Europe, but I prefer Europe. :D Quel e la vostra coppia preferita su dbz? I hope i said that right! ' 'ARRIVEDERCI! ' 'Mother of the Future 'Great Military Leader' 19:54, May 12, 2011 (UTC)MsBulma ' A pic you Might like. I have a pic for Vegetunks you might want..... Hey why aren't you on anymore dude? I really liked your fan fic stuff you posted i have to see a story about the charaecters you made. Supremegogeta 17:22, June 1, 2011 (UTC) I saw on the Special:ListUsers that you logged on today, but you haven't edited for a long time. Why? July 20 Oh okay. Well welcome to the wiki. July 22 Hey Can i use ur picture of Xicor this is from aus10s for my Transformation Can I borrow your pic and character Great Ape Cell for my page.